Be My Girl
by Kwon Sung Byul
Summary: Ketika Eunhyuk berusaha mendapatkan seorang gadis yang sudah similiki oleh Catcher Baseball no 1 disekolahnya.. akan kah dia berhasil merenggutnya?


**Ketika Eunhyuk berusaha mendapatkan seorang gadis yang sudah similiki oleh Catcher Baseball no 1 disekolahnya.. akan kah dia berhasil merenutnya?**

**Cast : - Choi Hyu Min (yeoja)**

**- Choi Siwon (as Hyu brother)**

**- Choi Minho (as Hyu brother)**

**- Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)  
- Lee Donghae**

**Warning : Typo(s), this is my first story so would you mind to review after read?, Don't like it? stop read it  
.**

Author POV

"Hai cantik" Sapa seorang namja yang berpenampilan layaknya seperti seorang anak berandal ke seorang yeoja yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya karna sikapnya yang dingin, tomboy dan posisinya sebagai kapten basket di Hyun Mong International School tempat Hyuk bersekolah. "Cantik? Ck yang benar saja?" jawab yeoja itu dengan tatapan sinis penuh ketidak akraban.

Eunhyuk POV

Astaga galaknya yeoja ini, tapi hal ini yang membuatnya menarik. Tanpa basa basi aku langsung melingkarkan tanganku bahunya "Aish, jangan galak galak lah, nanti ga ada yang suka loh" godaku yang mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit kasar..

#PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus dipipiku, menghasilkan sebuah cetak tangan berwarna erah "AWW! Sakit tau!" kataku sembari mengelus pipi menahan rasa sakit yang kurasakan

Hyu POV

"Makannya jangan cari gara-gara!" kataku kesal, bagaimana aku tidak kesal ketika ada seorang namja yang menghampiriku layaknya dekat denganku sembari berkata "jangan galak nanti ga ada yang suka" aish pabbo namja.

Author POV

Hyu berlari menuju lapangan basket dan meninggalkan Hyuk yang sedang ditertawakan oleh teman teman se-gengnya. "Annyeong coach, mian hamnida aku telat tadi ada sedikit masalah" kata maaf terlontar dari mulut mungil yeoja berpostur tinggi itu."nae, cheonma. Nah sekarang kau pimpin teman-temanmu untuk melakukan pemanasan." "Nae coach". Pemanasan pun banyak juga laki laki yang menonton jalannya latihan, dan cukup banyak juga diantara mereka yang menyukai Hyu. Beberapa menit setelah melakukan pemanasan akhirnya Game pun dimulai dengan penuh semangat para namja meneriakan nama Hyu, tapi tak ada sedikit pun respon dari Hyu. Berbagai trik sudah ia keluarkan, mulai dari lay up, free throw bahkan three poin yang cukup dibilang sulit bagi sebagian orang. "PRIIIIIITTTTTT!" pluit pun dibunyikan tanda permainan berakhir. Hyu mengambil minum didalam tasnya sembari mengelap keringatnya yang mengalir. Namun matanya tertuju pada satu namja yang sedang bermain baseball, yup namja itu bernama Lee Donghae, dia adalah salah satu pitcher terbaik di sekolah. Kulit putih, muka seperti pangeran dalam serial manga, mata yang indah penuh karisma, hah sepertinya dia adalah laki laki paling sempurna yang pernah ada.

Donghae POV

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka bermain baseball tapi.. semua ini kulakukan demi Yeoja manis itu, Choi Hyu Min satu satunya yeoja yang mengisi hatiku. Matanya yang indah, senyumnya yang mempesona, walaupun seringkali ia bersifat dingin tapi tetap saja dia tipeku

Author POV

Tiba tiba..

"PLETAK!"

"AW! PABBO! SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR BOLA KEARAHKU!" Kata Donghae kesal, "Kenapa? Gasuka?" timpah Hyuk dengan ekspresi tengilnya, " aish pantas" "pantas? Pantas kenapa?" "pantas saja bola nyasar, Kaukan TIDAK BISA main" "Eits, jangan salah aku catcher no.1 disini" "Oh ya? Coba buktikan besok disini jam 3 tepat" "Oke siapa takut"...

Hyu yang sedari tadi ada diruang ganti pun keluar dengan seragamnya. "hmm.. Hae Oppa mana ya?" tiba-tiba Hae datang dan menutup kedua mata Hyu, sontak Hyu kaget dengan perlakuan itu "YA! NUGUYA! Lepasiin!" Hae tertawa kecil sambil membalikan badan Kwon ke arahnya "Ini aku Hae, hahaha mukamu merah Hyu" karna kesal Hyu menginjak kaki Hae "Aduh, sakit chagi" "biarin, lagian Oppa ngapain sih nutup mataku segala itu ga lucu tau" "hahaha mian cantik akukan becanda, ayo pulang kamu pasti cape kan?" "banget! Ayo ah aku mau buru buru tidur" mereka pun melangkah keluar sekolah. Sebenarnya belum banyak yang tau hubungan Hyu dan Donghae sebagai sepasang kekasih, mungkin karena keduanya yang sibuk dengan timnya masing masing. Sesampainya di depan rumah Hyu..

Hae POV

Sebenarnya aku ga mau melepaskan tangan ini, aku masih mau bicara banyak dengannya tapi aku ga tega melihat mukanya yang sudah terlihat lesu. "nah sudah sampai" kata kata yang terasa berat saat aku harus mengatakannya. "Oppa mau mampir dulu?" tanya bidadariku dengan muka polosnya, hmm sebenarnya dia itu memiliki inner beauty yang tersembunyi, emang sih luarnya kelihatan sporty, tomboy, cool, but you can't judged the book from the cover right? "Oppa ko melamun?" "m-mwo? Waeyo chagi?" "aniya, aku Cuma nanya Oppa mau mampir dulu atau engga?" "hmm.. sebaiknya aku pulang saja untuk pertandingan besok" aish Hae pabboo! Kenapa lu kasih tau dieeeeee! Die kan ga boleh tau masalah ini "Pertandingan? Pertandingan apa?" "hmm i-itu eng.. maksud Oppa emm.." "maksud Oppa?" "M-maksud Oppa Latihan untuk pertandingan antar sekolah" "ohh kukira pertandingan beneran" Fiuh, untung saja dia ga curiga.. "kalo gitu aku masuk ya Oppa, gomawo udah nganterin" "Eh Hyu tunggu!" "Mwo? Waeyo oppa?" aku pun mengeluarkan sebuah kado dari tasku "Ini, aku mau ngasih ini buat kamu" "Ini apa ?" "Sstt.. bukanya di dalem aja jangan disini, arraseo?" "eh? Nae, arra oppa" dia pun meninggalkanku lalu masuk ke rumahnya, aku pun mulai berlari menuju rumahku.

Author POV

Saat Hyu mulai masuk kerumahnya "Hayoo tadi siapa? Oppa bilangin ke Appa loh.." goda seorang namja tampan berpostur tubuh tinggi bernama Choi Minho, dia adalah anak nomor dua dari keluarga Hyu, Hyu sendiri anak ketiga a.k.a bungsu, "Ya! Pleaassseeee jangan kasih tau Appa ya Oppa" "hmmm.. aku mau ngasih tau ah" Minho pun berlari menuju ruang keluarga "YA! OPPAA!" Hyu pun mengejar Minho "hei hei hei Minho berhenti mengganggu adik mu lah~" "yah, tapikan hyung" "Minho.." "iya iya, awas kau Hyu liat aja nanti" "Siwon Oppaaa! Kapan pulang, ko ga ngasih tau aku" tanya Hyu kepada seorang namja macho, berpostur tinggi, kulit putih. Yup, dia anak pertama di keluarga ini. Choi Siwon sangat menyayangi kedua adiknya terutama Hyu karena dia seorang Yeoja "Hehehe kan ini kejutan buat kamu hehe, oh iya itu tangan kamu kenapa berdarah hmm?" "O-oh ini emm ini tadi.." "pasti jatoh lagi ya?" "hehehe iya Oppa, tadi aku jatoh waktu lagi latihan" "udah diobatin?" tanya siwon cemas "belum hehehe tadi aku buru buru soalnya.." "tuhkan ga denger kata Oppa, Minhoo!" "ne, hyung" minho pun datang menghampiri Siwon yang sedang cemas "Nae Hyung, waeyo?" tanya minho heran, "Ini tolong obati tangan Hyu, tadi dia jatoh waktu latihan" "Mana coba sini Oppa lihat" Minho meraih tangan Hyu dan melihat luka ditangan adiknya "Wah kamu pasti jatonya tersungkur ya? Alias nyungseb" "hehe iya ko Oppa tau" "Jelas tau lah ini kan lukanya panjang jadi ketauan kalau ini tuh luka karna kamu ga hati hati waktu lagi lari ngejar bola, ya udah ayo kekamar Oppa obatin" mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang ingin membantu Hyu pun langsung bergegas menuju kamar. Tak lama kemudian Minho masuk ke kamar Hyu dengan membawa kotak P3K dan mangkuk berisi air, "mana sini lukanya dibilas dulu, terus pake alkohol, baru pakeim betadine langsung di tutup pakai kassa, Arraseo?" "Arra Oppa, tapi waktu pakai alkohol perih ga?" tanya Hyu polos "hmm... lumayan perih sih, tapi masa atlet takut perih kan ga lucu saeng" kata Minho sambil mengacak rambut adik perempuannya itu, "Ready?" tanya minho "nae" jawab Hyu sambil memeluk sebuah guling dengan tangan kanannya. Minho pun mulai membilas dengan lembut luka Hyu memakai kapas yang dicampur dengan air, Hyu yang mulai merasa kesakitan memeluk guling dengan sekuat tenaga "Sakit ya?" tanya minho cemas karena tidak mau membuat adiknya kesakitan. Hyu hanya menjawab dengan cara menganggukan kepalanya pelan pertanda ia merasa sakit. "sabar ya, ini aja baru bilas doang, belum dibersihin pakai alkohol. Lagian bukannya hati hati sih" "Udaah cepetan ngobatinnya, perih nih!" protes Hyu ke Minho "iya iya" minho langsung membersihkan luka Hyu dengan kapas yang dicampur dengan cairan alkohol. Tiba tiba "HUAAAAAAAA SIWON OPPAAAAAAA PPEEEEERRRIIIHHHH!" jerit Hyu karena merasa perih. Siwon yang terkejut mendengar jeritan adiknya itu pun berlari menuju kamar Hyu "Waeyo saeng?" tanya Siwon sembari memeluk Hyu yang sedang menangis menahan sakit. "Yah masa atlet nangis sih" ledek Minho ke Hyu. "SAKIIT TAU!" balas Hyu kesal. "hahaha maaf saeng aku bercanda" "Masih sakit?" tanya Siwon cemas "masih" jawab Hyu dalam pelukan Siwon. "nah udah selesai nih, udah ga perih kan?" tanya Minho sambil membereskan semuanya. Hyu mengangguk kecil, Siwon pun terus menenangkan adiknya. Mungkin bisa dibilang kalau Siwon ada di rumah dia bertugas seperti ayah kedua, yup kadang dia terlalu posesif dan over protectif ke dua saengnya itu. "nah Hyu sekarang kamu istirahat ya.." Kata Siwon yang sedang membaringkan adiknya. "Nanti kalau mau apa apa panggil Oppa kalau ga Minho ya sayang," "iya Oppa" kata Hyu dengan muka aegyonya. Minho dan Siwon pun keluar meninggalkan Hyu. "Hyung, apa Hyung ga terlalu memanjakan Hyu?" dia itu udah gede hyung" kata minho yang sebenarnya cemburu karena perhatian Kakaknya itu seperti berpusat kepada Hyu. "Mwo? Memanjakan?" "iya Hyung, berlebihan maksudku" "Hei kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu? Kamu cemburu ya?"

#Blush

Sekilas muka Minho memerah karna malu "Ce-cemburu? ah hyung ada ada saja, mana mungkin aku cemburu" Jawab Minho ragu "mukamu memerah saeng hahaha jangan bohong sama aku" ledek Siwon ke dongsaengnya yang membuat pipi minho semakin merah."aaahh sudah lah hyung lupakan" jawab Minho menutupi rasa malunya.

~Esok harinya~

Donghae POV

Hah tak sabar rasanya melihat dia memakai gelang itu. "Oppa ayo" wah bidadariku keluar menggunakan gelang itu! MWO! Kedua kakaknya! Omo.. what should I do now? "Hei, kamu Pacar Hyu ya? Kenalin Gue Kakak keduanya Hyu, Minho, Senior di Sekolah lu, lu anak baseball kan?" "n-ne hyung" "Minho! Haha maafkan adikku ya, oh iya Namaku Choi Siwon, aku Kakak pertamanya Hyo, salam kenal" otomatis sekarang aku harus membungkukan badan kan? *bow* "Annyeong Hyungdeul, Aku Lee Donghae, iya benar kata Minho Hyung.. aku anak baseball di sekolah kami" ya tuhan apa yang baru saja aku katakan, apa aku salah? Kurang sopan? "Oppa udahnya ngobrolnya nanti lagi, aku telat nih" "ya udah ayo berangkat" MWO? MINHO HYUNG IKUT? "Hae ayo naik" Siwon hyung mengajakku berangkat bareng mereka? Whoaa ramah sekali keluarga ini. "N-nae hyung" "Eitss jangan senang dulu Hae, Hyu! Kamu di depan ya! Aku mau dibelakang" *gulp* mati aku duduk sama Minho Hyung. Muka ku mulain terlihat pucat hahaha karena merasa grogi harus duduk sama Minho hyung, sumpah aku takut salah ngomong.

**TBC**


End file.
